candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 440
| episode = Rainbow Runway | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 439 | next = 441 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 440 is the fifteenth and last level in Rainbow Runway and the one hundred eighty-fifth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 45 jelly squares and score at least 190,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. With toffee tornadoes roaming around and numerous locked bombs at the bottom, this level is extremely hard. Difficulty *With multiple bombs locked in the Liquorice Locks at the bottom and several multi-layered icings on the top part, the bombs can be very hard to clear. *The toffee tornadoes will help to clear many bombs and break a layer of the three-layer icing, but will still prove an obstacle later in the level. *Getting the corner jellies can be difficult. Toffee tornadoes can land on jellies and cover them, making them inaccessible for two moves. Overall, this level's difficulty is typical as a second half of the game episode finale jelly level. It is harder than level 320, 380, 470 and 485, but easier than 275, 290, 305, 350 and 410. Stars Strategy *Make as many combinations as possible. *Your primary focus is removing all the candy bombs, using the toffee tornadoes to your advantage, since they can pass through the locked candy bomb. *Once these are all removed, hopefully most of the other jelly squares have been removed and you don't have much left. *The top corners can be the most difficult, so plan your moves. If you can't find any moves to destroy the nearby corner jellies, try to create matches from the bottom, so the cascades can destroy them. *'Remember: The toffee tornadoes are your friend at the start, as they remove some of the bombs for you, but later on they become your ''enemy! Don't let them block those vital jellies! Destroy them with special candies instead!' Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' *Six colours make it difficult to make special candies especially colour bombs. *The available board space is quite limited, making it hard to make a colour bomb. *Toffee tornadoes destroy colour bombs and candy bombs which makes it even harder to make a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *On Facebook, ''unlocking a bomb with a colour bomb scores massive points as in actually removing a bomb. This is not the case in mobile with two colour bombs being required to be used on the colour of the candy bomb (one to unlock the candy bomb and the other to destroy the candy bomb). Due to the board having six colours and thee toffee tornadoes, it is insanely hard to do. *The three star target score is high on Facebook and even higher on mobile devices. Most runs of passing the level on Facebook will end up with 260,000 - 400,000 points. Most runs of passing the level on mobile devices will end up with 240,000 - 300,000 points. Walkthrough Trivia *This level starts a short trend in which all levels divisible by 10 are considerably hard or higher. Level 450 is a considerably hard jelly level, Level 460 is a hard ingredients level, Level 470 is a hard jelly level, Level 480 is a very hard jelly level, Level 490 is a considerably hard jelly level, Level 500 is an insanely hard ingredients level, Level 510 is a considerably hard ingredients level, Level 520 is a considerably hard jelly level, Level 530 is an insanely hard level, Level 540 is a considerably hard jelly level. However, this trend stops at Level 550. Category:Jelly levels Category:Rainbow Runway levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with locked candy Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Very hard levels